


To Build Thy Kingdom, and Tear Me Down

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve (Tumblr Ask Box Prompts) [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Breeding Kink, But it doesn't happen, But nothing really, Concubine Will Graham, Drama, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal and Will are the Same Age, I Tried, I flip flop between, I'm Sorry, Jealous Hannibal, Jealous Will Graham, Jealousy, Kind of OOC Hannibal, King Hannibal, Kings & Queens, Light Bedelia/Hannibal, Light Smut, Light politics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Will Graham, POV Will, Past and Present, Poor Will, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Will Graham, Prince Hannibal Lecter, Problematic pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Queen Will Graham, Subtle Feelings, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Love, abortion is mentioned in passing for one sentence, although Will isn't aware that he is, at the beginning, but it's because he's not like he is in the show, but it's reasonable, but its not the focus here sorry, but not endgame and nothing happens, cause concubines, its just who they try and pair Hannibal up with is all, loosely however not accurate in any way, no harm comes to the baby although it gets a rough start, or to-be arranged marriage, the smut is light tho, they're about 19 or so-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: On Tumblr, Anon asked:Hiya, I was hoping you could write a Hannigram Harem Au. Hannibal is King and Will a concubine from when Hannibal was a prince. Since he ascended the throne, the council has been pressuring Hannibal to take a foreign princess as his Queen. Will has always been detached and reluctant in his role as concubine but as the possibility of a Queen grows near, he finds himself having conflicted feelings. But in the end Hannibal makes Will his Queen and happily ever after. Mpreg included please! Thanks---Hannibal tilts his head, and a deep scowl begins to furrow his features, “Will, where are you going?”There is a soft smile gracing Will’s lips as he speaks, and he opens the door just as gently, “I am taking my permanent leave now that my services to you are no longer required.”





	To Build Thy Kingdom, and Tear Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT:** I fixed the major formatting issue! Apologies!
> 
> _____
> 
> So, this is my first fic in a while!
> 
> Yeah, I took a break... There were things that happened that weren't the best for me. If you read the update I made on my other Hannigram fic, "Until We Felt," you already know what happened.
> 
> But to summarize, I was part of an online community on an app called amino, and I was in a group made for a band I liked. I was on there for seven months, and I was friends with the moderation team and thought things were going great. Then we have a disagreement, and they turned against me in ways I didn't think possible. I even opened up to them about mental things going on with me at the time, and it made it worse.
> 
> I had a post written about me, saying I was a headache and such a problem over what was going on between us, and it was visible for the entire community of over 122,000 people to see, because they featured it on the front page.
> 
> It was made far too personal, and they attacked me for my mental health issues over a disagreement we were having. 
> 
> Tbh it's been so hard getting back into the swing of things, and I've been struggling since the beginning of April, when this happened. 
> 
> But I'm coming back around, and writing fic was something that has always helped me cope in a healthy way over the years, so here I am again.
> 
> Sorry if this work isn't one of my strongest, but I tried, and it's also been hard because I've been babysitting my six-year-old second cousin during this time, and I have been more of a mom these past few days rather than a writer. 
> 
> And Anon, I didn't do _exactly_ what you asked for, but this is kind of how the story wrote itself. My apologies. :(
> 
> Anyways, a few things to note in this story:  
> \- I wrote Hannibal as possibly being OOC because of multiple reasons. 1) He is the same age as Will (around 19), 2) he is definitely not as cray cray as in the show here, 3) since this story is also a complete divergence from canon, there is definitely going to be OOC behavior here, sorry.  
> \- This fic contains extremely dubious consent, for which I have tagged. While it is consensual later on, it could be argued that in the beginning Will was not willing to be with Hannibal, but did so because he had to for being his concubine. Because of that, it is considered dubious consent, as Will only went along with it at first because of the reprimand he would face otherwise.  
> \- Abortion is not *directly mentioned. However, there is a sentence in which Hannibal is going to talk about it, but is cut off by Will. I still tagged for this, but it is not discussed whatsoever, nor does it occur.  
> \- No harm comes to any infant during this story. Will just has a rough start with his pregnancy due to his and Hannibal's drama, but the baby is fine. No worries.
> 
> I think that's about it!
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, quick shoutout to Grammarly!**
> 
>  
> 
> I used it to self-beta the fic, and it caught a lot of errors I had made. In no way am I promoted/sponsored by them. Trust me, they don't want to associate with this fic. But, even so, it was relatively easy to get all of the actual errors (obvs some are suggestions, and it did confuse Will for not being a proper noun in this case) with ease, and I was able to get this out pretty much right after I finished it.
> 
> If you are a fic writer, I highly suggest using Grammarly, because it can help clean up your stories, and does a whole lot more than spell check in programs such as Microsoft Word, which is a lifesaver.
> 
> If you want, you can even download it as an extension to use WITH Microsoft Word/Office:  
> https://www.grammarly.com/office-addin/windows
> 
> OR, you can download it as an extension in your browser, like Chrome, to check while typing in online programs (like Google Docs, for example):  
> www.grammarly.com/
> 
> Good luck, and I hope it helps! 
> 
> As for the rest of you readers out there. . .
> 
> Enjoy!~

Will doesn’t remember much from when he was young.

All he knows is that he was a young boy in a small village, and all he had was his father. Everything was alright then. He would play in the woods and enjoyed the simplicity that was childhood.

But everything changed.

He doesn’t recall much of the battle, but he remembers there being fire. Screaming. He knows that a lot of people died as they were invaded by a group of unfamiliar people on horses, all of which that brandished various weaponry drenched in spatters of crimson and ash.

He remembers an older man, face wrinkled by time and scarred from fighting, finding him as he hid in the barn. It was the only building not on fire at the time, and Will hid away in the hay bales and cried as the horses, cows, and other animals panicked around him.

Will didn’t know at the time who the man was, but he learned over time, as he was taken by him and put on the back of his horse, and taken away from the charred ruins of what was once his home.

He learned to forget the names of his people, even his father. He learned to forget what the ache of their loss felt like, as they were replaced with something entirely different.

Will was taken in by, as he was told, the Žmogėdra clan.

But what he didn’t know was, at the time, they took him in with for a very specific purpose.

 

 

**-xXx-**

The evening air is cool, light with a breeze that lifts the sheer curtains up from the entryway to the balcony, shifting the fabric where it rolls in on itself in gentle waves.

Will stares at it, noting how the stone of the walls and floor are opaquely lit by the moon, the illumination soft like the touch of calloused fingertips along his right hipbone.

“You seem rather occupied tonight,” is what is whispered to him with a low, gentle chuckle, before those fingers leave his hips to brush away the silk robes on his shoulder, allowing the barest of caresses from lips, “What seems to be bothering you, mylimasis?”

“How long have I occupied your bed?”

From behind him, Will hears a sharp intake of breath, followed by a pause of consideration before he gets his response, “For many, countless moons and cycles now… Why is it that you ask?”

“Someone from the council visited me before I came here to help you through your rut,” Will starts, and he only looks onwards towards the night sky, even as that oh so familiar mouth begins to lightly suck more bruises into fruition, “They told me that, soon, my services to you will no longer be required. And they told me that you were already made aware, but that also, you were supposed to tell me.”

The sucking stops.

There is a light ruffle in the sheets, and Will is moved to come face to face with the alpha he’s spent many years and nights with. He almost wants to scream in some way, because for all of that, it means nothing.

“Hannibal,” Will murmurs with some assertion, and he searches the complexity of the consciousness he sees in those familiar, maroon irises, “when were you going to tell me finally? Or, did you even plan on telling me at all?”

Hannibal leans back, his broad chest glistening from the way that the moonlight catches the thin sheen of sweat on his skin, refracting and shimmering as his ribs move with his breathing. Will can tell that the alpha is once again considering his response.

Oh, what an explanation the mighty prince must come up with this time.

“There are some… _circumstances,_ that have arisen. Unfortunately, my father has informed me that a few political developments have given me specific ultimatums that will completely alter my life, as well as your own.”

“What ultimatums?” Will presses, not particularly liking the direction nor implications Hannibal’s words are giving him.

Hannibal’s smile is tight as he looks at Will somberly, “My future has been set in stone since the moment I was born. A king’s son, an heir to the throne. I have spent my entire life being raised to be a knowledgeable leader, a ferocious general, the next king. With my father getting older, he is beginning to think the present as the future, the one in which he has been preparing me for all this time…”

Will lifts his chin a little higher, gaze holding onto Hannibal’s with a bit of coldness, “So you are to be a king soon.”

“Yes, very soon. And like every king,” the alpha lapses for a moment, but he then sighs and goes forward with it, “I will need a queen, but more importantly, a queen that can give me an heir.”

“Ah,” is what Will settles on.

There is a tightness to his throat now that he doesn’t quite expect, which surprises him in a way that also makes him nervous.

His hand that is not visible to Hannibal grips onto the bedsheets tightly to the point where his knuckles pop from the strain. Otherwise, he does not show any sign that it bothers him to Hannibal.

He doesn’t think he would be able to explain himself.

Hannibal doesn’t seem to notice either way and continues on nonetheless, “My father and the council have decided they were going to begin searching for someone to bring over and have me marry. Someone with good lineage, but more importantly, as they distinctly put it, fertility. From what I know, they have been in contact with the Du Maurier family. They have a daughter, Bedelia. I think this is who they plan on arranging my marriage and mating with, but they’ve kept it under the table for now. From the rumors I have heard, they are hoping I will be deeply moved by her the instant she arrives…”

Hannibal looks at Will, and quietly, he adds, “She is to be here within the next week, weather permitting simple travel.”

Will remains stoic as he nods, now understanding the situation before him. His heart rattles in his chest, and he tries to keep his breathing even as he then fixes his robes, and stands up from Hannibal’s bed.

“I am glad to know that they have already found you an adequate suitor,” Hannibal is deathly quiet behind him, and Will hopes that it will not make the subtle shake of his voice apparent— he is even able to make his way towards the door to Hannibal’s room without any protest or questioning from him, “It was a pleasure, my prince. Or is it still too forward of me to call you my king?”

Hannibal tilts his head, and a deep scowl begins to furrow his features, “Will, where are you going?”

There is a soft smile gracing Will’s lips as he speaks, and he opens the door just as gently, “I am taking my permanent leave now that my services to you are no longer required.”

The alpha starts then, sitting up on his bed, “William—“

“Goodnight, Hannibal,” Will murmurs quietly, and he shuts the door with an ultimate sense of finality.

 

 

**-xXx-**

When Will officially presented as the first male omega in the entire castle after his first heat, things were slightly different for him.

While he was still raised by the omega concubines of the castle, he was told that there were certain people he could no longer keep in contact with.

Zeller, the guard outside the concubine’s chambers, was not allowed to touch, or even acknowledge Will apart from anyone causing a fuss. But Will didn’t mind that too much— he didn’t exactly like Zeller.

However, there were many others who had a similar barring to Zeller.

Any beta or alpha visitors to the castle could not request anything of Will. He could not accompany them for walks or horse rides, they could not share dances, they could not even sit near one another during banquets. But more than anything else, Will was not permitted to enter anyone’s bedchambers, no matter what title the person held.

But also, any of the workers or guards in the castle, they too shared the same fate, but to an even greater severity. If any were caught alone with him, they would face treason, and be punished by death.

He was strictly off limits with more than just social company. After all, he was saved for the prince. Someone he hadn’t even met.

Altogether, though, it made living in the castle feel… much lonelier. Suffocated. Like a bird who was trapped in a cage, able to fly, but not away.

He tried to fill in the emptiness with talking to the other female omegas who either raised or were housed with him. Their small talk was enjoyable but often interrupted. Unlike Will, who was never permitted to interact or be chosen by anyone who came to the concubines’ quarters for their services, the others were considered free of any confines. It often left Will by his lonesome, or at the unsuspected end of an unfinished sentence.

And so, he resorted to other various activities to occupy himself.

As a concubine, in general, he was not allowed to partake in certain things. Sword fighting, archery, much that could injure and scar him up. It left him with very little, and much he did not enjoy, either.

But, despite his recent misfortunes, riding horses around specific parts of the castle was allowed.

It meant that most of the time, he was at the stables. Albeit, after his presentation, even that had alterations made to it.

The stable master, Tobias, was an alpha, and he could no longer tend to any horse that Will was intending to ride for the day. Rather, his stable hand, a beta girl named Beverly, had to take care of it. She was less gruff and far more socially engaging than Tobias, so Will tried not to feel as alienated as he was when they talked.

Beverly proved to be a good friend, and she helped Will laugh and feel saner— like he was simply normal, and not so exclusive and protected that even noticing him was worthy of reprimand.

Will was ineffably grateful for her, and soon found that some of the days he went to the stables, he was there to converse with Beverly rather than ride.

Of course, he remembers the day— the day in which he inadvertently met Hannibal.

He was with Beverly, getting to brush his favorite mare as they were making small talk. Will was in the middle of telling her about his favorite ride with when yells from the gate stopped him.

There was a group of men, all of which were armored and on horses. They were also all in varying states of disarray, coated in what seemed like a mixture of dirt and darkening blood.

Will stared in uncertainty, as he never got the chance to see any of their warriors return from battle, and was unsure if he was supposed to even be present to witness such a thing.

He didn’t go unnoticed for too long, because only a few moments after, the young man at the front of the group looked over in Will’s direction.

Their eyes met, and Will held his gaze — maroon, deep and profound — as his heart started to race.

Was he going to be yelled at? Was he going to be dragged back to the concubine quarters and banned from the stables?

His nervousness only grew as the man dismounted his horse, and began walking straight towards Will.

Why was no one stopping this man? Why weren’t they objecting to this as they did with everyone else in the castle?

Will was nearly shaking by the time the warrior stood directly in front of him, mouth crooked in a smile.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before,” his voice was deep and accented, and Will tried not to wonder if it was also the last chance he was going to get to speak since he chose to do so with the only omega the castle held off limits to all, “Tell me, what is your name?”

“W-Will… My name is Will.”

The young man’s eyes widened, and Will thought this was when he realized his misstep, “ _You…_ ”

“I am sorry,” Will starts, and he takes a step back, “I cannot talk to you. I’m not allowed, and neither are you. You will already be in enough trouble as it is for having already spoken to me.”

At first, the man seems absolutely thrown, but as Will’s words sink in, they seem to have… what seems like the opposite effect. Instead of absolute fear and terror for his well-being, the young man smiles once more, and it grows until it’s separating his lips. He even shakes with a generous laugh as Will stares at him, dumbfounded.

Will is somewhat bothered, in all truth, so with some irritation, he states, “That is not the usual reaction people have when they learn they will most likely be put to death for treason. Do you not respect the laws set forth by your king?”

“He is your king, but to me, he is my father,” he says, still toothy and chuckling, and it is then Will’s turn to fall silent at revealed identities, “I am at least glad to know that you are loyal to the throne, albeit, you were also just rude to it.”

Will flushes a dark shade of red, and he hears some of the warriors in the troop laugh as Will bows in both corrected respect and mortification, “I— I am sorry, I was not a-aware of who you were… Forgive me, my prince.”

He is left staring at the hoof-mottled dirt of the stables for a moment, until a gentle hand goes under his chin, lifting it up so he is once again looking into those lively maroon irises.

“Call me Hannibal, dear William,” he smiles once more, and Will is stock still, even as the alpha begins to pull away, heading back towards the warriors he returned with— over his shoulder, he shouts, “I am afraid I cannot stay for pleasantries, but they will come in due time. I’m sure we will see each other very soon.”

Will is unable to say anything in reply, too shell-shocked as Hannibal remounts his horse and sends him one last smile before leading his men to another part of the castle. Will watches them go the entire time, unable to break his gaze away, even after Hannibal and his troop are long gone.

It takes Beverly and a cold bucket of water to snap Will out of it.

 

 

**-xXx-**

Will does not see Hannibal after their last night spent together.

In fact, he has not left the concubine’s quarters, from which he has heard that Hannibal is barred from now that Bedelia is presently expected, and intended to be his queen.

It’s one of the few positives to come out of this— his privacy from Hannibal.

However, he knows that it won’t be granted for long. Now that Hannibal is no longer needing his exclusive, male omega concubine, Will worries about his future in the castle.

Is he still too special for regular, common servicing, or will he be saved for more prolific occupants and visitors to the castle? Will he be sold off to live with other concubines, or will he be given as a gift or plea deal within a political arrangement?

He is not sure.

But, if there is one thing he is definite of, it is that his reserved place in Hannibal’s life is no longer his own, and it makes him feel as though he’s damned for it.

 

 

**-xXx-**

The next time that Will sees Hannibal, it is at the celebration held the day after the alpha’s return.

He was apparently successful in carrying out their battle plans, and took out multiple high-risk tribes that had recently been stealing their crops and threatening to overtake small villages outside the walls of their city.

Will could honestly care less. Honorary feasts were not something he enjoyed, especially when they celebrated the very thing that brought him to this castle as a concubine in the first place.

For most of the event, he was detached, not eating or paying much attention. He didn’t like the way the drunkards loudly sang ballads about war and victory, and how there were many of those were getting rather unsettled as the night progressed and more food and wines were consumed.

Truthfully, he was among what seemed to be a very uncivilized group of people at times.

Will was even considering leaving when he heard the chair next to him be moved, and he was soon joined by someone else. Will was already preparing to tell the more than likely drunk and ignorant alpha that he was not allowed to be around him. But when Will turned and noticed who it was, he quickly changed his tone.

“P-Prince Hannibal,” he states nervously, quickly bowing his head and righting himself some, his cheeks burning, “I wasn’t expecting you…”

“I apologize that I couldn’t give you any warning, but tonight was rather impromptu, considering the circumstances,” the alpha then tilts his head, seemingly intrigued, “It seems as though you aren’t happy with them, however.”

Will presses his lips together tightly, not exactly willing to explain why, at least, in such fine detail when it comes to the hostility he holds towards what happened to him as a child. Speaking in such a way about the king is undoubtedly out of line, especially when Will is talking to his _son._ So, Will tries to play it safe, and play it off.

“I’m not one for parties, truly.”

Hannibal seems to believe the light explanation, and his smile is back, “Yes, there are indeed a lot of unruly people here tonight.”

Will nods, unsure of what to say.

“Tell me, dear William, since parties are not something you are fond of, may I show you something that may be more to your liking?”

Will’s heartbeat skyrockets, and he feels his mouth go dry as Hannibal awaits his response, even if, in a lot of ways, Will could only ever have one for the prince, “I suppose you can…”

Hannibal stands, and he outstretches a hand to Will. The omega eyes his palm for a moment before extending his own, having Hannibal help him out of his seat.

The alpha doesn’t let go once Will is standing. Rather, he intertwines their fingers together.

“Don’t want you to get lost now, do we?”

Will swallows and tries his best to smile at the alpha. Hannibal thankfully doesn’t say anything about what he was sure to see as nerves rather than anticipation, and begins to lead them away.

Soon the noise of the feast and the rowdy people fall away, and Hannibal and Will are alone as they walk down one of the larger hallways of the castle. Will isn’t quite sure where they are going, as he hasn’t been allowed to wander too far or into specific areas, so he feels a bit more a bit more out of his element as Hannibal guides him.

They end up coming to an open archway that leads outside, and Hannibal glances at Will over his shoulder with a reassuring smile as they now step outside.

Will is gaping then, noticing all of the plants and intricate architecture of the castle as they come to what seems like terrace that overlooks the castle garden. Will, for all his time spent here, has never gotten the chance to see the glorious flowers and clambering vines, and he is looking at all of it in such awe as Hannibal stands silently beside him, smiling and gauging the omega’s reaction.

“This is— it’s beautiful,” Will whispers, and he looks at Hannibal with a quizzical expression, “Why did you take me here, of all places?”

“I felt as though someone who is as lovely as you needed to be surrounded by something more suiting. Your grace is wasted when you’re among drunkards and common filth. But out here, where the flowers drink sunlight and the world seems without imperfection, you are everything you are meant to be.”

Will blushes and has to look away, and he feels the way Hannibal’s thumb rubs along the back of his hand, “Quite the eccentric way of saying I’m beautiful to you.”

“You are more than just that to me.”

Will can’t help but sneak a peek at the alpha, letting his doubt slip, “But we just met yesterday… How can you be so sure?”

“You have been promised to me all this time. I have heard many things about you, from others. Over the seasons that passed since you arrived, I didn’t know what was right and what was wrong. I wondered about who you truly were,” Hannibal then leans in, scenting Will’s neck and wrapping an arm around Will’s waist as the omega’s knees give just a little, “I’ve waited so long to be able to finally meet you once you were ready…”

“A-Are you disappointed?” Will chances asking, feeling a bit bold then.

His response is the feeling of teeth pressing against the fragile flesh of his throat, and Will softly gasps, nearly whining as Hannibal then decides to taste him instead of taking a bite. He lavishes the skin there for a moment, only to suck a bruise there and make Will shiver and groan softly before the alpha pulls back.

Hannibal’s eyes are red, and Will has to blink through the haze to remember what’s going on before he’s lost to what the alpha can do to him.

“You are everything I could’ve wanted and more,” Hannibal growls softly, and Will takes a deep breath, sobered by the utter sincerity in his voice.

 

 

**-xXx-**

Bedelia arrives on time, as everyone planned.

When Will sees her for the first time, brought out with the other concubines per the usual greeting, he feels his gut roil with what seems like jealousy.

She is beautiful, with silky blonde hair and a lithe, pleasing body that Will analyzes crucially before catching himself. She doesn’t seem to notice him or his hateful scorn either way, as she is too busy smiling and introducing herself to Hannibal.

While the alpha’s back is to Will, he can hear some of the exchange between the two. It’s sweet, light, and to Will, disgusting. He can’t help but feel so out of place and like everything is _wrong._

He doesn’t know how he manages to get through their introduction without making a scene of any sort, but he does, which is truthfully a miracle. A few of the other concubines eye him cautiously, so he knows that it wasn’t as unnoticeable as he’d like it to be.

He is supposed to head back to his quarters alongside the others, but, after what happened, he needs some fresh air to right himself and clear his head. He begins walking down the hall towards the garden when he hears laughing.

Will looks up out of reflex, seeing Hannibal and Bedelia at the end of the hallway.

They are together, standing outside on the terrace that overlooks the castle’s garden, talking easily. They are rather enjoying the other’s company, so much so, they don’t even notice Will as he bolts in the opposite direction from them.

He ends up going back to his quarters, feeling even worse than before.

 

 

**-xXx-**

Hannibal sees Will often.

He takes Will on horse rides, lets him explore the castle, they even have picnics and often eat dinner together as well.

Will quickly learns things about Hannibal. That he’s mannered, intelligent, an intimidating alpha to say the least. But also, with Will, he is very soft and caring. He gives Will flowers from the garden, tells Will about how his eyes remind him of the ocean, and how he also loves making Will pleased to the point where he purrs.

Hannibal is proving to be… quite attentive.

Despite his indifference to the arrangement of being Hannibal’s concubine, he feels almost… pleased.

Hannibal doesn’t have to do all that he is. He isn’t expected or required to treat Will with respect, or to even go as far as getting to know him. In all truth, Will expected to be ignored outside of his heats and Hannibal’s ruts, but he is surprised to find otherwise.

It’s what makes spending Hannibal’s first rut with him that less intimidating, and it’s what makes Will’s first heat with Hannibal something easy and, dare he say it— . . . enjoyable.

But even when they aren’t having sex, Will feels as though even companionship with Hannibal is worth having. He likes the company of his prince, and how they can spend their time together in so many ways.

It almost makes Will forget about their arrangement, and who they are to one another.

 

 

**-xXx-**

Bedelia has been with Hannibal for over two weeks, and it’s been utter hell for Will.

Nothing has been said when it pertains to what will become of him now that Hannibal no longer needs his services as a concubine, and the worry of it all is now starting to make Will sick.

The other omegas pity him and worry. They help Will when he’s too busy throwing up from nerves, shaking and in a cold sweat, as he panics about how he is no longer secured. He fears alphas that will break him, that will abuse him. And every day that passes, he is frantic with the worry that it may be his last in the castle.

It gets to the point where a physician is sent in after he misses his monthly heat.

Will isn’t sure all of what is discovered, just that he’s poked and prodded, told to breathe at certain paces, and told to eat and drink something. Otherwise, he knows nothing about his condition, and it only stresses him out further.

Eventually, once the physician is gone, he is tended to as he shivers and fears the worst.

“He said it’s stress, and that you need to try and calm yourself,” one of the fellow omegas tell him, “We know how all of this must be for you, and we’re worried about you… But please, focus on getting better for now, okay?”

Will doesn’t agree to anything, but drinks and eats what he’s given before he slips into unconsciousness.

 

 

**-xXx-**

The first time Hannibal knots Will, the omega is well in the throes of his second heat.

It’s more established now, and Hannibal is showing how affected he is by it. Will just goes along, too far gone, begging in what feels like a foreign tongue based on jibberish as the alpha rams into him over and over.

“So— so beautiful,” he growls, gripping onto Will’s hips, “All mine, Will.”

“Yours,” Will breathes, baring his neck and allowing the alpha to mar it with sharp nips that are too quick to break the skin, “Alpha…”

“My omega,” Hannibal grunts, and is cock is swelling along the rim of Will’s hole, making him cry out.

The knot follows soon after, making Will whine at the full feeling it gives as he comes, eyes rolling in the back of his head and Hannibal also finishes.

The heat is not over, however, and it leaves Will a bit more in control while Hannibal is left floating in a sea of primal instinct.

He is rumbling then, rubbing his hand along Will’s abdomen as he grunts out, “Perfect mate. Make such good pups for me. So beautiful.”

“H-Hannibal? Alpha?”

The alpha looks up then, his maroon irises now replaced with a vibrant, stark red that reminds Will of how affected Hannibal is by his heat pheromones. The alpha is only a step above an animal, at this point, with no real way of being aware of anything other than mating.

And so Will frowns then, placing his hand over Hannibal’s, pushing it away almost harshly.

“You don’t know what you want right now.”

Hannibal whines at that, looking hurt, but he seems to understand, and doesn’t put his hand back.

 

 

**-xXx-**

Will doesn’t get much better, though there are things about him that have been… changing.

He’s still very tired and sickly, but when he gets hungry, he’s ravenous. It’s one of the few times he seems lively whatsoever.

The other concubines worry for him still, because, despite all that he eats and the rest that he is getting, he’s seemingly… draining. In fact, he is beginning to lose weight in other parts of his body. His collarbones become starker, his legs lose some of their definition. His middle, however, remains bloated, and Will suspects that he has a rather nasty stomach-related illness that has managed to catch him while he was already down.

The next physician they send in seems to think similarly, and makes special remedies for Will to drink. They taste awful, but they settle his stomach, and he feels less like he’s withering away in his bed. The physician tells him that, if he’s able, he needs to go on walks through the castle.

One of the concubines suggests using leeches, but the physician is clear that it is a step not to be taken.

“He is too weak for such a thing,” the physician explains, covering up his various tools in his wrap of leather, “He needs to gain as much strength as he can before I would even _consider_ arranging the procedure.”

The concubines look at Will with some anxiety edging their gazes, as leeching is used in most dire circumstances. To be too sickly for leeches… it’s a surprise he’s alive, then.

“I’m certain he will miss his next heat, and possibly even a few more due to his condition, so do not be alarmed at their absence,” the physician looks at Will, “Your cycle may be affected for a while before you are well enough for it to regulate itself back to a state of normalcy. Even so, it will come back as it should once you are better.”

“No need,” Will coughs weakly, and when the physician sends him an inquisitive look, Will turns his head and closes his eyes.

There’s no need for a heat anymore. His sole purpose here has been taken from him, and he is, in most ways, retired. The role he once acquired has since been repurposed for Bedelia, but despite the title of concubine that Will held, she is to be given the title of queen. Is to be granted a marriage, and will be the one who will fill Hannibal’s life with love and laughter, and as the council is hoping, pups that will inherit the kingdom as Hannibal will shortly.

There is no need for a heat anymore, as there is no longer a need for Will.

 

 

**-xXx-**

“Have you ever imagined getting mated?” Hannibal asks one night after they have gotten intimate, and Will looks at him in shock at his question as he does up his robes, “I apologize if the question is too forward, it’s only that… I have been wanting to know, if you were not my concubine, what would you be doing with your life?”

Will blinks, thrown for a moment before he is able to grasp onto what was just asked, and he takes a deep breath, considering the question.

“I… I don’t know, about the mating thing. I never gave it much thought, considering my circumstances.”

Hannibal slinks up behind Will, kissing a line up from his shoulder to his neck, “What if the circumstances were not holding you back?”

Will’s eyelids flutter softly at the feeling of Hannibal nursing another mark, gently sucking at it and making Will’s middle pulse with the starting of arousal, “I— I am still not sure.”

“So you don’t know what you want, either.”

Will opens his eyes, and he pivots so that he can look Hannibal in the eye. This time, he is met by that beloved maroon, and not red, and it makes Will exhale softly.

“You remember that.”

“I am somewhat aware, even in the middle of your heats, or my ruts,” Hannibal pauses, noticing the stiffness about Will’s frame, “There is no need to be fearful, or worry that you either facing punishment or my anger. It was reasonable of you to state such a thing when everything between us is left to carnal pleasures… But it has gotten me thinking, now that such a time has passed… What do we both truly want?”

The omega looks out into the night that stretches on before them outside, and murmurs, “A future king like you could get anything he wanted.”

A finger gently guides Will by the chin until he is once again facing the alpha, “Not always. There are still some prizes in this world that are meant to be earned, rather than given. Even for a future king.”

Will’s brow furrows somewhat in confusion, feeling Hannibal’s thumb caress his bottom lip before Will asks, “What do you mean?”

Hannibal smiles somberly, but does not explain.

 

 

**-xXx-**

Another concubine is assigned to help Will once he has gained enough strength within himself to stand and weakly walk around. He is obviously still too weak to walk around on his own, and so he has to lean on the other body beside him as he tries to move as instructed.

“You’re doing so well,” the girl, Margot, says encouragingly, “You’ll be better in no time.”

Will is somewhat breathless, still exhausted and strained altogether, but he nods in acknowledgment to her words.

They are walking through the main foyer when Will hears him— Hannibal.

He is not sure who the alpha is with, but Hannibal is talking to them as they enter the foyer. He is in the middle of a sentence when he notices Will and abruptly stops.

He seems rather taken aback by the state Will is in, eyes widened and made silent by the omega’s condition. Beside Will, Margot seems uneasy, as though she isn’t sure if this is something that needs to happen.

Hannibal looks as though he wants to say something, and he takes a deep breath. But instead of any words coming from the alpha, he growls, eyes reddening in an instant.

Will isn’t sure what is happening, but Margot is quick to shield him. She growls in warning towards Hannibal, making the alpha snap out of whatever animalistic state he had been put in.

Hannibal looks almost regretful, but more than anything, he looks at Will longingly, for what reason, the omega doesn’t know. But it’s then that Hannibal’s company, Councilman Crawford, grabs tightly onto the prince’s arm, whispering something into Hannibal’s ear with urgency. Hannibal doesn’t seem to pay any attention to Crawford, not breaking his gaze away from Will, even as Crawford forcefully drags the alpha away from him.

Margot lets out a deep breath of relief when they disappear from where they came, and she then turns to Will, a small smile gracing her lips, “Alphas, more trouble than they’re worth.”

Will only nods, unsure of what just happened before him.

 

 

**-xXx-**

“I’ve been thinking, about what you said,” Will murmurs one night, and he is against Hannibal’s chest, his finger twirling itself around the light hair there absently, “About what I would do with my life if circumstances weren’t stopping me.”

Hannibal hums, his own hand running up and down a small expanse of Will’s barred back, “And what came of it, dear William?”

“I like boats… the ocean. I think I would try and be near a port, if I could. But out in the woods some, secluded, private… I’d have a small house there, maybe a few dogs to keep me company.”

Hannibal’s hand stills, “So there is no mate in this perfect life of yours?”

“I still haven’t thought much about it,” Will murmurs, “I’m not like some omegas who fantasize about an alpha that will come and sweep me off my feet. I am not exactly one for romantics. I was raised to be more… apprehensive, of that sort of thing. So, when it comes to picturing an alpha in that scenario, I feel… I feel like no one would fit into it.”

Hannibal is quiet, and all Will can hear from the alpha is his deep breathing, his heart thumping harshly in his chest.

“It is just fantasy, of course,” Will clarifies as he leans up to look at Hannibal, the alpha’s face blank, reserved, “Tell me, Hannibal. What is yours?”

The alpha’s lips crook ever so slightly, and he closes his eyes, his breathing evening as Will watches him slip into his imagination, and what must be quite a life for a future king to crave so strongly, “I don’t see a place, like you, but rather a person. Someone special, who will make even the throne of a king seem like it is worth nothing in comparison. My mylimasis. My mate.”

Will remains quiet, but his fingers tighten in the sheets, and he turns his head back towards the view outside as Hannibal goes on.

“There is no one to tell us who to be with, we are together by our own choice. I know with the utmost certainty, that when they warm my sheets at night, they are there of their own free will and order. If we have children, it’s because we chose to do so, and not because it is what is expected of us.”

“Sounds like a life that would make one the happiest,” Will murmurs, almost longing.

He hears Hannibal sigh, causing him to dart his gaze back to the alpha. Hannibal’s eyes are cracked open as he stares at the ceiling, a weighted smile stretching his lips before it falls away.

“Yes, but it is also a life that is not meant to be.”

Will isn’t sure if he should feel pleased or disheartened by that truth, so instead, he lies against Hannibal’s side again, and hopes that what they do have will prove to still be worth something yet.

 

 

**-xXx-**

Will is surprised when, of all people, the king visits him.

Most of the other concubines are not present, being taken to service those who requested them, but those who are present are kindly asked to leave the room. Will even starts to get up himself, but the King stops him, and even helps the omega settle back into his mattress.

Will is nervous then, despite the kindness shown to him so far. After all, he is here because the king showed his village no mercy.

It seems that the king himself has not forgotten, either.

“Let it be reminded that I spared you, years ago. I decided to let you come into my kingdom, and that you would be reserved for my son. While I know you have never been quite fond of your placement, I am well aware that you have enough wits about you to know that you will remain respectful and obedient above all else.”

Will nods, albeit the movement is weak.

“Then before we continue, I want you to answer this,” his gaze narrows, sharp and warning, “During your time in this castle, did you let anyone else other than my son bed you?”

“No, my king,” Will answers, voice rough and weak from disuse, “I have remained faithful to your son ever since you promised me to him.”

The king hums, “Then why is my son certain that it is otherwise?”

Will’s chest seizes at the king’s words, and he can’t stop the small, hurt whine that escapes him.

The king remains silent, gauging Will carefully.

“I have never, my king. It has only been Hannibal, always been Hannibal. Even after— after the news of Bedelia’s incoming arrival and the intention of it was made known to me, and I was released from my duties. I have not been with anyone intimately since your son’s last rut.”

The king still stares at Will with the utmost scrutiny.

“How many heats have you missed?”

“I am about to miss my second, but I was told by physicians that I am to miss more… I am not well enough for them.”

“And when did you first start getting ill?”

Will swallows, “A week or so after I left Hannibal’s quarters permanently. I— I was highly stressed as I was unsure of what was to happen to me…”

The king tilts his head, “And it’s only gotten worse?”

“The physician suspects that my stress had made me weaker to illnesses, and that I came down with something recently because of it. I was given remedies for the vomiting and was told I needed to move some once I was more able… I’ve been feeling better, but not entirely well.”

“And so that is why you ran into my son yesterday.”

Will nods.

The king sighs, and runs a hand over his face, “Things have become far more complicated than we realized.”

Will tilts his head, “My king, I do not understand.”

“Will, it seems as though you are carrying my son’s heir.”

 

 

**-xXx-**

Will cries out as Hannibal finishes knotting him, feeling full and content now that the afterglow of his orgasm is thrumming through him.

Hannibal, meanwhile, is gathering his breath, enjoying the way that Will feels underneath him for a second longer before he flips them over, leaving Will lying across his chest. Will laughs as Hannibal rubs his sides, tickling him.

“S-Stop that,” Will chides lightly with a grin, and he quickly captures Hannibal’s hands to stop the assault, “At least wait until we’re not tied so I can defend myself properly.”

“Seems like you’ve already done such a thing,” Hannibal praises, kissing the omega near the shell of his ear and making Will chuckle before he settles against Hannibal.

They are outside, underneath one of the willows that occupy the castle’s garden. Their time together had started with a picnic and ended with, well, something far more intimate.

Even so, it leaves Will and Hannibal to stare up at the dangling branches and leaves while they rustle in the wind, fracturing up the sunlight. It is rather beautiful, and Will lets out a content sigh at the sight above him, and the warmth below.

“William?”

“Yes, Hannibal?”

The alpha pauses for a moment, his hand coming to encircle Will’s in a gentle hold, “Have you ever thought about having children?”

At this point, Will is used to Hannibal’s prodding into such a personal topic, and the omega hums, “Not exactly. I am aware it is a possibility, even for me now since of my role here, but…”

“But?” Hannibal echoes, his voice sounding… off.

“It’s never something I’ve planned on, a certainty I’ve never wanted to aim for. If I were to have children it— it would most likely be by happenstance.”

“But you’re open to them?”

Will smiles lightly, “Yes, Hannibal. I am an omega, after all. Nature has destined such a thing.”

Hannibal falls quiet again, and Will is thinking that was the end of the conversation, until Hannibal whispers, “What if you have a child with me?”

Will wants to turn and face Hannibal, but in some cruel twist of irony, Hannibal’s knot wouldn’t allow such a thing. But he _wants—_ wants to see the expression on Hannibal’s face. It feels as though he needs it like air.

“Is that something you’d like?” Will asks back, his heart picking up in rhythm.

Hannibal does not respond, at first.

Will believes for a small moment that he may have gone too far. He is only a concubine after all, and to ask about such a prospect…

“If you and I were to have a child… I do not think I would object. However,” and Will’s stomach feels as though it was dropped from the roof of the castle just then, “it is from my understanding that others would.”

“I am your concubine. Surely they would’ve considered it as a distinct possibility.”

Hannibal’s hand slips out of Will’s, going down to the omega’s hip bone to swirl loose patterns along his skin, “It’s political. I know that there are those on the council who would believe that the child, even if it makes it into this world, would not be considered… valid. The child of a whore, in their minds, is not worth anything.”

Will bristles at those words, “Even if this whore was selected by them? Chosen to carry out the task of being bedded by their beloved prince at his beck and call?”

“ _William,_ ” Hannibal is somewhat stern then, lightly chastising Will for his unrestrained tongue— Will wishes for everything in the world that Hannibal’s knot will go down— will give him the opportunity to leave as he wants, “You know I do not share their viewpoint. Any child of mine is inarguably my child, and I will not bar them from my life for how they came into it.”

“And what about the one who gave them to you?”

Hannibal sighs, and Will feels like bolting as soon as he can, “That… sometimes, my hands are tied. They are particular about certain things. They will believe that a concubine such as yourself shouldn’t be allowed to switch over from the role of that to a princess, or, eventually, to that of a queen, just for giving me a child. They will find it of poor taste.”

“But not poor enough to let you fuck me whenever it pleases you?”

“This isn’t a topic we should be discussing—“

“ _You brought it up,_ ” Will hisses, and he tests Hannibal’s knot, finding that it is shrinking, but not to the point where he can safely be able to remove it and leave, “Bigoted, every one of you, thinking I’m nothing but a delicacy you can just summon and use on a whim! I’m more than that! I should be more than that!”

Hannibal makes a strangled noise at that, “Will, you—“

“But instead I’m told I have to bow down to you every time you want me, I’m supposed to play my part without complaint, and I am supposed to let you knot and fuck me at any time it suits _you,_  and I am supposed to respect the son of a king who murdered my father and slaughtered my entire tribe just so he could promise me away in the end! I have kept my mouth shut, I have obeyed you, I have learned what to do to please you the most, and I have not _once_ denied you when you have summoned me, or whenever I was in heat! I have served you as I should, and even better than some of your men who have tried to stab you in the back when you aren’t looking! But none of that matters, because I am worth nothing more than making sure there is some place for your knot to fuck into!”

It is then that Hannibal’s knot finally slips out of Will, and the omega is quick to get space between himself and Hannibal. The usually stoic alpha seems at a loss for words, unsure of how to handle the infuriated and insulted omega before him.

Growling, Will spits his words out lowly, his eyes flashing, “I don’t care if it is considered treason to say this, but if you try to call upon me in any way until I am ready to even bother with this forced arrangement again, I will take that sword that has earned your name such high praise in your battles, and I will make certain that very blade will make that same name end with you, because I will take care of your knot once and for all.”

With that, Will fixes his clothing, and leaves Hannibal underneath the willow tree, disheveled, and dare Will say it, somewhat frightened.

 

 

**-xXx-**

The physician is hovering over Will, writing something down in his notes while Will… he thinks he may be in shock.

Pregnant? With Hannibal’s child?

Or, as many will see it, _the soon-to-be king’s heir?_

There is nausea that plagues Will then, and his head is swimming as the physician does various things to him without a word. Hannibal’s father has not left the room since he told Will what he suspected, and he seems to be watching everything unfold with a mild stupor about him. Will isn’t sure if the king is disappointed — that he finds displeasure in the fact his son has managed to have his bloodline sullied by a castle whore — but, in all truth, Will isn’t proud himself.

Hannibal, who had seemingly been getting along famously with Bedelia, who had forgotten him shortly after her arrival. It was Bedelia that Hannibal was supposed to have children with, who he was supposed to _marry_ and make his queen.

But now here Will is, throwing a major fork into the plan in the form of an unborn child, and he feels… Will doesn’t what he feels aside from sheer, utter terror at the thought of what is growing inside of him, and who assuredly made it happen.

What will Hannibal think? What will he do?

Will he be happy that he is getting a child? Will he be displeased it is with Will? Will he be upset that it wasn’t Bedelia who gave him what her entire presence was intended for?

“I understand that this has been a stressful situation, but you need to calm yourself down before you make matters worse,” the physician tells Will, and the omega can see the king eye him carefully when the statement begins to set him off, “The baby is in a critical state right now—“

“I’m in a critical state!” Will explodes with a cry, and the king rises from his seat with haste, “I am carrying the prince’s child! Me, a _concubine!_ Do you _understand—“_

“ _Will,_ ” the king grabs ahold of the omega’s face, forcing him into silence as he stares the omega dead in the eyes, “That is not important right now. The baby is. I promise that I will deal with the more political side of things, but you need to focus on the child. Please, calm down.”

Tears well up in Will’s eyes, and the king lightly frowns at their appearance, “I— I can’t…”

The king takes a moment to look at Will, taking him in, before he sighs, and turns to the physician, “Give us the room.”

The physician bows in respect, and leaves without a word.

It isn’t until the door is shut that the king’s shoulders fall and closes his eyes, letting out a tired exhale. He takes a few seconds, but he levels his gaze with Will and drops his hands from the omega’s face.

“I know that you are scared,” he starts, voice surprisingly soft and quiet, “and I know that it seems as though, due to our pasts, that I am the last person to ever bring you comfort. But what was is not as important as what is to be at this very moment, and I need you to believe me when I say that you need not worry about the council or of anything relative to what you were.”

“A concubine,” Will hisses, as though the words are hot like the fresh tears on his cheeks.

However, the king is not fazed by Will’s anger, as he raises a brow at the heated tone of Will’s voice, but does not rise to it, “Hold ill will against me if you wish, but I am ensuring that you and the baby will not be cast aside by those who deemed Bedelia capable of what you’ve already managed to accomplish.”

“So you’re offering me protection because you’re son managed to impregnate me?”

“Because you managed to make my son fall in love with you.”

Will’s eyes widen, and his breath hitches, “W-What?”

“My son is a different man than I. Where I am cold and unfeeling, he is warm and empathetic, and is so willing to believe in love, something that has always been so abstract to me, but not to him. So I have known for many years that the arranged marriage that was to come when he was of age would have complications. I just never knew it would come in the form of another omega, and the child developing within him.”

Will is quiet when he speaks, “If you knew it was a problem, why did you go forward with it?”

“A test, maybe. You were his first experience with sex, with heats and rut partners. You showed him what being an alpha was truly like when in company with an omega. I felt as though maybe he had gotten infatuated with you simply because you were his firsts, and that you were all he knew.”

Will’s eyes narrow, “So you brought Bedelia in to see if your son simply cared about me because I was the first he ever knotted?”

“Well, the council members still believed it was viable, in the sense that, my son would be like me. I took on the omega given to me at Hannibal’s age without any issue whatsoever, and, with the pressing issue of Hannibal taking the throne as king instead of prince, they felt it was time to be… serious.”

The omega huffs, rolling his eyes, “They know nothing about Hannibal then.”

“And that is why I wanted to see if it would work,” the king explains, “and as we found—“

“It has,” Will grits out, feeling venomous then as he is reminded of their obvious connection.

It is then that the king laughs, and Will is shocked out of his anger.

“What is it?”

“Jealousy is a good look on you,” Hannibal’s father smiles with mirth, “But, this will come as a surprise to you, the arrangement with Bedelia has been far from effective.”

The omega scowls, “But— that… That doesn’t make sense! I’ve seen them around the castle! They seemed so happy and well together!”

“Oh, they are on good terms, but as both have made it clear, they haven’t been feeling anything like the council has hoped for. In fact, they consider themselves as friends rather than possible mates.”

“I don’t understand…”

The king sighs, and Will watches him as he stands, “Then I believe my son will have to explain things to you himself.”

Will is about to tell the king that he would prefer such a thing to not happen, but he is unable to voice his stance as the door to the quarters is flung back, revealing a frantic, overwhelmed looking Hannibal.

“I heard him coming down the hall,” the king chuckles, “And now, it seems that I will be giving _you two_ the room.”

The king walks on calmly as his son runs from the doorway to Will’s bedside, and closes the door once he exits.

Hannibal is whining, a sound that Will has never heard before, and he is shoving his face into Will’s neck, hands gripping onto the edge of his bed with enough force that Will winces when he hears his bones creak.

“Hannibal,” Will murmurs, and the alpha stills, remembering himself, and he quickly backs off, giving Will enough personal space to where he can breathe, but still hovering over the omega out of immense worry.

“Oh, mylimasis,” Hannibal’s voice his strained, and the expression on his face makes Will’s throat tighten in response as Hannibal reaches out to brush Will’s hair back from his face, “I am so sorry, the physician explained everything—“

“No,” Will gently grabs a hold of Hannibal’s wrist, and removes the alpha’s hand from him, making Hannibal look utterly heartbroken, “I’m not happy with you. You can’t come into this room and expect to be easily forgiven.”

Hannibal looks down at the floor, his voice low to the point where Will strains to hear it, “There was not much I could do, Will…”

“I know the council is tough, but seeing you with Bedelia was harder than I could ever imagine it to be,” Will hisses, making Hannibal wince, “I saw you take her to the terrace over the garden like you did with me after we met. I heard about how well you two were getting along, that the council expected a complete success because of it. I was forced to be aware of how Bedelia was fitting perfectly into your life while I couldn’t even leave my quarters, I was so sick.”

“The physician stated that it was the start of the pregnancy, but also, that you were away from me,” Hannibal murmurs, and he doesn’t look Will in the eye, which is highly unusual, “But I promise you, William, I never intended for things to be this way. Ever. I have been opposed to the idea and concept of Bedelia coming to the castle with the intentions of her and I mating since it was brought up by the council. But my father was adamant it happen either way, so I was ignored.”

Will frowns, “As was I, by you.”

Hannibal finally lifts his head to see Will, and he looks so pained as he explains himself, “I did not have a choice. The council made it clear that you were no longer to associate with me, that I could not go to you any longer. I refused to tell you, hoping that I could extend our time together as much as I could, but the council made sure you were given word before you came to me for my last rut. But even if the council banned me from seeing you… I suspected this come one day, from you.”

Will blinks, “Hannibal?”

“I asked you, quite often,” the alpha begins, and he is then looking towards Will’s middle, obscured by the omega’s blankets as he speaks, “I wondered if it was something that was mutually desired, or if I was the only one wishing for such things. So many times, I’d ask you. And no matter how much my heart hoped, you seemed to not share the same perspectives on possibilities held within the future.”

Hannibal takes the edge of the blanket and pulls it back, eying where Will’s clothes cover his frame.

Will watches, unable to process what is going on in its entirety.

“What the council wished for me to feel with Bedelia, I felt with you the day we met. And I have looked at you every single time since then, and it still feels as I did the very moment I first saw you,” Hannibal begins lifting Will’s clothes away, fingertips brushing against Will’s abdomen, “But you never seemed to share the feeling…”

“Hannibal, I—“

The alpha uncovers Will’s middle completely, and stares at Will’s skin, slightly taught by the beginning, physical signs of Will’s pregnancy. But instead of looking elated as one might suspect, he looks… heartbroken.

“I asked you, about this. About us. But you never wanted it as I did, and, as I do,” he says, and in that moment, he seems so vulnerable and unlike himself, that Will is starting to tear up, “I am so sorry, mylimasis… I have wronged you so much throughout my life… With you being my concubine, and giving you a child that you do not want, with a man you do not want… If you wanted to try and remove—“

“No!” Will jolts up then, making Hannibal flinch and stare as Will cries, “No, I don’t— I care about you, Hannibal… I do…”

“William?”

Will takes a deep breath, and he moves to the edge of the bed so he and the alpha are closer, “I know that I have been vocal about my distaste as a concubine, that is undeniable, but I didn’t know that you felt… _this_ for me... But the truth is that once I was no longer your concubine, when I had to see you with Bedelia… I think I feel that way about you too.”

Hannibal looks at Will, eyes wide with hope, “You do?”

“I didn’t know that you were asking me those things because you were trying to see if I felt the same way. I didn’t necessarily even think about it then like that. But when I found out about Bedelia, when she came here, all I could think about was her mating with you and giving you the children you’ve wanted, and it felt… so _wrong_ to me. I felt sick because I didn’t want her or anyone, even, doing such a thing. And I guess she didn’t,” Will smiles, placing a hand on his exposed middle, “Considering.”

The alpha growls lightly, the sound hungry as he looks at Will, “No, she didn’t. But _you_ did.”

Will swallows, noting how Hannibal’s reddening irises track the action, “Hannibal, I— I know this probably appeases your instincts to a great degree, but… I’m worried about something.”

Like being splashed with cold water, Hannibal shakes his head, getting himself back on track, “What is it, mylimasis?”

“Your father offered his protection and support of me and our child, but I fear that even with that assurance and his backing, that there will be a lot of displeased individuals who will not particularly enjoy me being pregnant with your child.”

Hannibal growls lowly, this time, it is angry, and Will watches as Hannibal begins pacing the room, "You’re right… I almost forgot about the objection this will face.”

“Hannibal, what are we going to do? I know that you’re going to be king soon, but—“

Hannibal stops pacing, and Will’s words die in his throat at the look of revelation on the alpha’s features.

“Hannibal?”

“Will, I think I know what we can do, but it will be much to ask of you.”

The omega blinks, breath quickening, “Hannibal, what do you mean?”

Hannibal steps forward then, and he gets down on his knees as he looks up at Will, “While I may merely be a prince, and you were my concubine, things are changing. I am to be king of the kingdom my father has left me, and now, you are giving me a child. A child to leave this kingdom to them as it was to me,” Hannibal slips his hand around Will’s, squeezing lightly as Will looks at the alpha, wide-eyed, “Bedelia was not able to do as the council hoped, and to their surprise, you were, in all aspects. But I have known, always, that it was you.”

The alpha smiles, and he moves one hand to place it lightly against Will’s abdomen.

“Now that this is certain for us, and I know that I have your heart as you have mine… there is a question I need to ask you. One that I have been saving for some time, dear William.”

Will tightens his grip on Hannibal’s hand, “Y-Yes, Hannibal?”

“Mylimasis,” he begins, voice sweet as nectar and warm like the sun, “will you be my queen?”

 

 

**-xXx-**

##### FOUR MOONS LATER

Will lies in bed, looking out towards the castle garden as the moon illuminates the foliage, and he smiles at the familiarity of it, but also, at the way Hannibal lies against him, hand spread out on Will’s ever-growing middle.

“They are growing so well,” Hannibal murmurs, kissing Will on the shoulder as he draws stars against his taut skin, “They are in no doubt going to be strong.”

“Just like their father,” Will smiles, turning his head then to look at his mate.

At that, Hannibal grins back, eyes growing warm, “Oh, but for you, I am weak.”

Will laughs, but the sound is then muffled by Hannibal’s lips. The kiss is quick, sweet, and Will is left feeling wholly content as they part.

He snuggles more into Hannibal’s side, enjoying the warmth of his alpha as he closes his eyes.

“Sleep well, mylimasis. We have such a beautiful tomorrow to behold.”

And that they do.

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Prompt me on Tumblr here:
> 
> http://sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/promptask
> 
> ##### This was written to:
> 
> 1\. Blinded - Emmit Fenn  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UdbsqCd6RU
> 
> 2\. Not - lissA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vqt6vUhW8U


End file.
